


Fiancé

by LinerRocks



Series: Family in NYC [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NYC - Freeform, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinerRocks/pseuds/LinerRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are engaged and go out to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiancé

"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!"  
\---------------

"Blaine! We're engaged!" Kurt had been randly bursting out all day. "That means we're getting married!"  
"I know! We should call your dad first." Blaine was visibly calming himself. His eyes were shining with love as he looked at his boyf-fiancé.  
"Do you think we can wait until tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "I want tonight to be just for us."  
"Whatever you want. I love you." Blaine said, beaming. "Let's go to the place on ninth. I know it's your favorite."

\--------------

Kurt and Blaine entered the bar. They had been a bit delayed leaving their home. (It seemed, now they were engaged, that they could keep their hands off each other even less.) People were already dancing drunkenly and finding a bed for the night. Luckily for them, Kurt and Blaine already knew whom they would be waking up to. Blaine nodded toward the restrooms, and Kurt yelled over the music, "I'll go get us seats at the bar."

\-------- 

Blaine searched the bar for Kurt. He couldn't see him anywhere. There he was, behind a large hulk of a man. Blaine pushed his way through the crowd towards Kurt. "is he bothering you, love?" He asked calmly. Kurt looked relieved to see Blaine.  
" _You ___sure are bothering me," the man growled as he stepped into Blaine's personal space.  
"Excuse me, sir. I'd just like to talk to my fiancé and enjoy our evening out." Blaine said as he tried to step around the man. He shoved Blaine, and while Blaine was attempting to regain his balance, punched him in the jaw. The ruckus caught the bartender's attention.  
"Hey! You again?" The bartender grabbed the man's shoulder and dragged him to the door. "And don't come back!" he yelled as he pushed the man out. "Don't let him in again, y'hear?" The bartender told the bouncer. The bartender returned to Kurt and Blaine. "I'm sorry, dudes. Y'know I love you guys but you gotta go. Whatcha here for tonight anyways? Don't you both have work tomorrow?" He looked apologetic, thoughtful, then excited. "Wait, did I overhear you say _fiancé ___?"  
"We understand." Kurt laughed, "Yes, Noah, fiancé. Blaine and I are getting married!"  
"you're the first person that matters to know, "Blaine added. "Kurt wanted the night for ourselves."  
Puck chuckled, "I sure as hell didn't go out to celebrate the night of my engagement. You to go on home and get those sexy times on!"

__\------------------_ _

__Back at their home, Kurt was getting an ice pack out of the freezer. Blaine's lip had swollen from the punch. He was pouting, making his bottom lip even bigger.  
'Kurt," he elongated Kurt's name, whinging, "it hurts. Will you kiss it better?"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this over a year ago and just typed it up.  
> It's not great but everyone starts somewhere


End file.
